


手机速打消防栓

by highBEAM



Series: 5885 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highBEAM/pseuds/highBEAM
Summary: 短梗系列有新的更在后面
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, 鹤房汐恩/木全翔也
Series: 5885 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647382
Kudos: 2





	1. 栓带鹤骑摩托

栓（神神秘秘）：带你看看我的宝贝

鹤心说能有什么东西但是乖乖跟着栓走，来到车库看见一个大黑摩托

鹤：呜哇————好酷！我想骑我想骑

栓：不行的没骑过上路太危险了

栓：但是哥哥可以带你兜风

鹤：切

但是确实很想兜风，接过了头盔戴好坐在后面

栓：抓稳了啊

鹤一开始不太想抱栓的腰，觉得太女了，但是又有点紧张两个手紧紧抓住座位边边。栓一拧油门一个加速，鹤以为自己要飞出去了吓得赶紧抱住了栓

栓：也别搂那么紧啊！

但是在头盔底下偷笑


	2. 一日木全

鹤房说想当一天木全。木全说行呗那你就当当看。鹤房说那你是跟我换还是就我当你？木全说我才不跟你换。

鹤房做的第一件事是带着泳镜去了练舞室，木全也带了。木全说你这不就是现抄？

队长与那城说你俩孩子今天玩啥呢，不会part也要换吧，鹤房想了想双人part，说，算了我还是跳原来的吧

鹤房做的第二件事是中午吃了三个便当。这本来不是很难，是在他的发挥空间里的，但因为最近有在节制所以还是稍微撑到了。

木全看着撑到的鹤房一脸嫌弃：你行不行 鹤房：想吐

木全说学还挺像

接着金城过来捣乱放柯南，鹤房啪一声躺地上了。木全大喊一声快来人啊不好了死人了

鹤房坐起来说你喊什么不是应该晾我20分钟？木全说我也想有人配合我的

之后鹤房也没干什么特别的事，木全以为他懒得学了，或者说也不知道有没有在学。但是鹤房干的最后一件事是对着镜子说我喜欢你。

木全莫名其妙：你是自恋还是在学我？

鹤房：今天还没过我现在是木全

木全说可是木全不自恋啊？鹤房憋了一会说我以为木全会喜欢鹤房？

木全理了半天这个逻辑并发现错漏百出。木全说搞半天你是想听我说喜欢你？

鹤房没说话

木全：那你等明天的，我要现在跟你说了岂不是木全喜欢木全


	3. 普通朋友

木全第一次听到首单要跟鹤房营业的时候一万个拒绝。

鹤房笑眯眯：这有什么的，我们本来关系就好么。

鹤房是会的，好歹也是当过练习生的人，在韩国多少有了解，早有觉悟。

木全：别提了之前项链那谁都被骂成啥了。关系好还不是被骂到臭头

鹤房：你少刷点推啊

鹤房：我会注意分寸的

之后一切如常好像没有提过这事，除了经常被安到一组之外也没什么。木全有点想问还营业吗啥时候营怎么营好有个心理准备，但是又不想表现得太在意就算了。

fm木全接受采访心有警惕：哎真就普通朋友

第二天木全刷推推上炸了，刷出来比平时更多的fanart，文学一百篇，JAM表示嗑瘟

木全嘟囔：都什么粉丝

鹤房从后面路过：看repo呢？

木全：你离我远点


	4. 全家就是你家

家楼下的便利店因为肺炎歇业了，木全走了四条街终于找到一个开门的全家。这是他自肃半个多月第一次出门，店里毫不意外的半个人没有，转了转货架上的东西实在乏善可陈，生出一种末日感。木全勉强挑了一些必需品抱着去结账，结果收银台后面也没有人。

“那个”木全试探地喊了一声。

“晚上好欢迎光临全家不好意思让您久等了——————”突然响起超大分贝给木全吓一跟头，店员从不知道哪里飞进柜台。店员看了看木全手上的啤酒， “先生我需要看一下你的id。”

木全掏出id放在桌上，莫名有点紧张。这之前他没自己买过酒，今天确实是鬼使神差突然的自我。

店员拿起来正面反面上上下下的看，花了似乎比平时更久的时间，一般来说是需要那么久的吗、木全想。  
然后店员终于把id还他，“好了，”店员说，“生日快乐。”  
语气好诚恳，木全有点不好意思。“谢谢” 木全说。

木全拨了拨挡视线的刘海，才注意到店员有双挺好看的眼睛。被口罩挡住的部分是什么样呢，可能是帅哥吧？也说不定是跟眼睛完全不搭的什么屁股下巴之类的。

突然就觉得一个人喝酒有点lame。木全说抱歉，又把啤酒放回去，换了一升装的低脂牛奶。  
店员当然没说什么。“先生需要吸管吗”店员问， “现磨咖啡带一杯吗巧克力第二件半价看一下吗”

木全抬头看了看挂钟，晚上8点半  
“那吸管给我一根。”

回到家打开袋子才发现，他获得了5根吸管。

又过了两个星期出门，连那家店也歇业了。门上贴着手写的“抱歉本店暂停营业” ，字体大大咧咧的，像没什么抱歉的意思。走近了才又看到角落有一行小字“希望很快会再见”，后面还有一个丑丑的笑脸，圈没合拢，还挺像屁股下巴。


End file.
